


Letters to the Long Gone

by ida_darlings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, bc it's like up to you, fuck it, if it's bellamy tho it's kinda divergent, if you are concerned about there being multiple relationship tags don't worry, if you use ur imagination it could be about clarke/anybody, sorta - Freeform, well if it', who even gives a shit at this point??????, you know wha tjust dont even read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_darlings/pseuds/ida_darlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a letter fromm someone to clarke after she leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to the Long Gone

People were alway singing about the rain. Before the world ended. The first time I felt rain was your first time too. Finally, I understood what the songs were about. This was our renaissance after falling to our deaths. A hundred delinquents killed to give life to, for lack of a better word, earthlings. Grounders. Life on the Ark had never felt so much like captivity until that moment.

I didn’t love you then. Perhaps I don’t now. What do children know of love? But I do know that when we sat so close together that we couldn’t tell whose stomach was rumbling, I never wanted to be anywhere else.

Your leaving really fucked me up. I guess I knew you would. Honestly, what else could you have done but leave? There is nothing for you in this camp. What would the sun need with space debris?

I spent the entire walk from that goddamned mountain to Camp fucking Jaha planning what I’d say when you left. But you never said goodbye. Maybe thats a blessing because I might’ve cried. As it is, I haven’t shed a tear.

I won’t write what I would’ve said here. The moment’s past. Which is my bullshit way of saying that I’ve lost my nerve.

I’m sure wherever you end up will be better for you than here. You’ll do something great, and somehow manage to find some happiness.

People were always singing about their loved ones leaving on a rainy day. But when you left the sun was searing. It could be that god isn’t invested in us enough to bother setting a melancholy mood.

It could be that I’ve learnt the good in goodbye.

 

 

~some pathetic asshole who has no business writing to you

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sorry that this made zero sense  
> idek who this about like i think this is a letter to Clarke (kinda???) but from who? your guess is as good as mine (feel free to place your bets in the comments)  
> 2\. tbh this is just me hemorrhaging emotion  
> like i wrote this for/about an actual person then i was like shit... i defiantly should not send it or any thing stupid like that but it felt wrong to just delete or leave it on my computer so i was like fuck it i’ll just try to pass it off as a fanfic to trick some poor unsuspecting fanfic readers (sorry for that too) then i changed a couple things and BOOM something that vaguely resembles a “the 100” fanfic if you squint... maybe  
> and now you all know that i’m a pathetic asshole so there’s that  
> also that’s the reason it’s so ambiguous bc it wasn’t really written as a character (i guess its OC) i did’t wanna add names bc there were no names in my original letter thing   
> anyway  
> 3\. Thank you  
> for reading not only my weird non-effort “attempt” at fanfic and also my equally weird (if not weirder) author’s note that rambles unfortunately and is nearly as long as the damn fic itself (maybe this is the real entertainment) my original letter was like 1,000 words long but believe it or not most of it made even less sense


End file.
